Lube (TF2017)
Lube from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Lube is a by-the-book, no-nonsense... okay, he's a temperamental tightass is what he is. As such, he's usually screaming at his Autobot partner Slapdash... though many times it's from a great distance. Even though Lube provides energy for the Powermaster, the slacking Slapdash often leaves Lube behind before charging off into battle, leaving the Autobot stuck in vehicle mode. History Arc 3 After the first group of Transformer visitors left Nebulos, Hi-Q (working at the request of the Council of Peers) radiated the planet's fuel supply so that it was poisonous to robots. Lube was at Hi-Q's side when the project was implemented. Some time after this had happened, Lube was working in the Hi-Q Industrial Research Complex with two more of Hi-Q's assistants, Hotwire and Kari. He was urging Hotwire to be careful with an electrostatic oscillator at the time, and getting annoyed over the latter gloating that he would be able to fix it blindfolded. Then, Goldbug, Getaway, Joyride, and Slapdash arrived to ask Hi-Q for help rebuilding Optimus Prime. The Autobots were warned that if they used Nebulon fuel they would freeze up and eventually die. Eventually Optimus Prime was rebuilt and Hi-Q decided to become his Powermaster partner in order to save his life and to defend Nebulos against Darkwing and Dreadwind (who were already Powermasters). Following his example, Lube quickly volunteered to be partnered to Slapdash. The new Autobot Powermasters defeated Darkwing and Dreadwind. Hi-Test and Throttle were banished from Nebulos, so they took off with their partners. The Powermaster process altered the circuitry of the Autobots to the point where they could not be separated from their partners. They had to stick together, but, for the sake of Nebulon peace, the Autobots could not remain there. So they all left on the Steelhaven to meet up with the other Autobots, leaving their friend Kari behind. |People Power| In transit to the Moon Optimus Prime filled the Nebulons in on the Autobot/Decepticon war, only for the history lesson to be interrupted by a transmission advertising the "Cosmic Carnival." Optimus and Goldbug investigated the show upon learning that their fellow Autobot Sky Lynx was part of the line-up, though the rest of the crew did not join them; the Cosmic Carnival had a very steep entrance fee, and they didn't have the currency to spare. |The Cosmic Carnival| Shortly after arriving on Earth, Lube and the Powermasters learned that the town of Border Flats had been destroyed due to the presence of some giant robots. Tracking down the suspected Decepticons in no time, Lube and his teammates found themselves attacking another group of Autobots! The whole incident turned out to be a misunderstanding, brought about when Sandstorm, Broadside, and Inferno had attempted to join a Christmas celebration, only to accidentally send the whole town into a panic. |Cold Comfort and Joy| Trivia *Darren Criss voices Lube. Gallery Lube_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Nebulans Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Powermasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots